1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns generally compounds affecting the process of chemiluminescence. Specifically, the invention is related to a new compound that improves the rate at which maximum chemiluminescence is reached and the intensity of such chemiluminescence. More specifically, it relates to the synthesis of such a compound in research involving such diverse fields as clinical diagnosis (e.g. the diagnosis of cancer using specific markers) and the identification and analysis of environmental pollutants.
2. Background of the Invention
High pressure, liquid chromatographic (HPLC) systems in conjunction with a peroxyoxalate chemiluminescence system have been used to quantify fluorescent compounds at trace levels. Peroxyoxalate chemiluminescence has been used to analyze various trace fluorophores because it is more sensitive than fluorescence and UV absorbance technologies. However, with existing technology, resolution is limited by the fact that maximum chemiluminescence is attained in a matter of up to 60 seconds. Minimized separation systems including capillary electrophoresis and microchip technologies require a time frame for maximum chemiluminescence in milliseconds range. Minimizing the time to achieve maximum chemiluminescence avoids problems associated with band width instability. Therefore there remains need of and room for improvement in the compounds affecting the rate at which maximum chemiluminescence is achieved and in the half-life time of compounds driving such chemiluminescence responses.